poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Dinosaur/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Dinosaur. film opens on the Tortuga with Timothy gazing at Connor's realm crystal in a case Timothy: I honestly don't why Connor still keeps this thing around. I mean he has the Tortuga now. stares at the crystal Timothy: I hope he won't mind if I gave it one little touch. driver opens the case, takes out the crystal puts on his buffer Timothy: Wow. a bright line shines and it swallows Timothy Timothy: screams in the interior, everyone hears the scream Chris Kratt: What was that? Connor Lacey: It sounded like Timothy. Martin Kratt: Let's go check it out. went down to the control room to investigate only to find it empty with Connor's realm crystal lying on the floor Connor Lacey: What is my realm crystal doing out of it's case? Twilight Sparkle; And more importantly where's Timothy? Bill: Who knows? Ben: At least we can have some fun without him spoiling it. (giggles) Thomas: Not now you two. What matters right now is that we find him. Aviva, can you get a scan on him? Aviva Corcovado: on the computer and notices a time tunnel with a small red dot in it Got him. He's in a time tunnel. Irelanders: What? Koki: But how's that possible? The time machine's still broken. Violet Parr: Maybe the power from the crystal somehow restored it. Lightning McQueen: But that means... Connor Lacey: Timothy is heading for the Dinosaur ages! Dusty Crophopper: We need to get after him ASAP! Martin Kratt: We can get to see real live dinosaurs! Chris Kratt: And we can even get some dinosaur powers there. Fireman Sam: Look, I know you two are excited, but this is a rescue. Caroline: And Timothy is in danger. He needs help. Bill: Aw. Can't we leave him there for a while? Ben: Yeah. That way, we both can have fun and play tricks without him telling us what to do. Connor Lacey: No! You two, this is serious! Edward: Timothy needs us! the time tunnel Timothy: Where's it taking me? at the Tortuga Edward: You two do as we tell you or The Fat Controller will punish you when we get back. Bill: Okay, Edward. Ben: We'II do what you say. Connor Lacey: You really know how to deal with these two, Edward. Edward: Thanks. Raven Queen: Let's go! activate the time machine and head into another time tunnel. In a rainforest like scenery, Timothy's time tunnel opens and he lands in the trees Timothy: Well, at least that's over. Where am I? looks around Timothy: Well, I look like I'm in some sort of rainforest. he hears a sudden noise Timothy: What was that? looks around then follows the noise the time tunnel opens in another part of the forest and the Irelanders come out Connor Lacey: Well here we are. Chris Kratt: Wow! A prehistoric forest. Martin Kratt: Yeah, we might run into dinosaurs to make dinosaur powers while we look for Timothy. James: Actual dinosaurs? Jimmy Z: Dinosaurs are scary and dangerous. Martin Kratt: Oh, come on, Jay-Z, it's not that bad. Percy: But what if there are carnivores around? Emily: Don't worry, Percy. Your mother figure will look after you. Percy: Thanks, mother. Irelanders and engines are confused Connor Lacey: Percy kinda views Emily as a mother figure. Thomas: How do you know that, Connor? Connor Lacey: Just a little noticeable mother/son relationship. Aviva Corcovado: Aw! "Ay, que lindo!" Gordon: What does that mean? Aviva Corcovado: It mean "Wow, how sweet.". Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan